With increasing demand for Internet availabilities and more data, communication networks and/or infrastructures are continuously improved and/or updated. A high-speed communication network typically includes hundreds network devices, such as access switches, routers, and bridges, to facilitate fast delivery of information packets and/or data traffic from source devices to destination devices. A challenge to maintain and/or repair such high-speed communication network is that upon detecting an error or fault, the network providers, operators, and/or administrators need to test and/or debug voluminous network devices quickly to reduce the network down time.
A problem associated with supporting and/or maintaining a communications network is that upon discovering a failure or error associated with a portion of the network containing multiple network devices such as routers and switches, it is often difficult to verify whether such network devices contain software errors, hardware errors, and/or no errors. For example, some routers or switches have slow response times under a newly upgraded network because some of routers may need new software patches while others may have hardware defects. A convention approach to identify detected error is to test or manually test each device individually to determine the source of error(s).